happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wooly
Wooly is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Wooly is a blue-green llama who was born in a foreign country (presumably somewhere in South America). He came to HTF Town for a vacation but has no idea he has been there for years already. To reinforce a llama-like appearance, Wooly has been given a wool-covered body, long pointed ears, a slightly curled tail, and large bottom teeth. Starting in Diddle Bo Sheep, he would have a split lip to enhance his appearance. Wooly's name fits him due to the green wool on his body. It is also a term for "confused and vague", fitting his personality. In his own country, Wooly was considered the villiage idiot. Unlike Lumpy, Wooly's stupidity is mostly involved with him misunderstanding the language spoken by others, commonly mistaking speech, words, and signs for something random. A regular gag involves another character asking Wooly for something, and - since he doesn't understand what they say - he usually gives them something dangerous or injures them in some manner, leading to their deaths (and occasionally his own). Episodes Starring Roles #Hotel Me About It #Have You Any Wool? #Fates Around the World #Driving Problems #Pigeon Toed #Diddle Bo Sheep Featuring Roles #Brain Freezy #You Can't Beach Me #Card Trick #Strike! #Wool Over Your Eyes #Sweet Tooth Decay Appearances #Pranks Prank Pranky #Sweet Tooth Alabama #The Sign of Evil #Pipe Down Kill count *Hippy - 1 ("Hotel Me About It") *Flaky - 1 ("Hotel Me About It") *Toothy - 2 ("Hotel Me About It", "Fates Around the World") *Lifty - 2 ("Hotel Me About It") *Shifty - 2 ("Hotel Me About It") *Cuddles - 1 ("Hotel Me About It") *Giggles - 2 ("Hotel Me About It", "Fates Around the World") *Petunia - 1 ("Hotel Me About It") *Lumpy - 1 ("Hotel Me About It") *O' Clock - 2 ("Have You Any Wool?", "Fates Around the Worlld) *Superspeed - 1 ("Have You Any Wool?") *Cloudy - 1 ("Fates Around the World") *Fruity - 1 ("Fates Around the World") *Hatchy - 1 ("Fates Around the World") *Fungus - 1 ("Fates Around the World") *Sporty - 1 ("Fates Around the World") *Puffy - 1 ("Fates Around the World") *Emily & Kit-Kat - 1 ("Fates Around the World") *Pranky - 1 ("Card Trick") *Guddles - 1 ("Pigeon Toed") Deaths #Have You Any Wool? - Explodes after putting fire and gas on himself. #Fates Around the World - Splatters in the Grand Canyon. #Driving Problems - Killed by Nippy offscreen. #Brain Freezy - Gets an ultimate brain freeze and explodes (head only). #You Can't Beach Me - Drowned by wave. #Strike! - Decapitated by bowling ball. #Pigeon Toed - Either crushed or drowned in pigeon poop. #Wool Over Your Eyes - Eyes pop out because of shrinking sweater. #Sweet Tooth Decay - Dies in explosion, zombie self blown up by vaccum. Trivia *According to the staff, he is at least two times dumber than Lumpy. *In Fan Version episodes, he takes Lumpy's place. *Wooly kills an average of three or more characters per episode. *This is Wooly's favorite song, despite that he doesn't understand the lyrics. *To go with his inability of understanding language, he sometimes mistakes noises for music (as seen in Pipe Down). Gallery File:Hotel.png|Wooly near a hotel he would inevitably destroy File:Dumb_teacher.png|Wooly as a "teacher" File:Pod_critters.png|Wooly clones File:Thewayyoumakemewheel.png|Wooly had an accident Plumber.png|Wooly as a plumber Whostoflame.png|Firefighter Wooly Letitslidefanversion.png|Wooly with Fuddles and Shaky Igetatrickoutofyou.png|Magician Wooly and his next volunteer/victim Pigeon.png|Wooly arguing with a pigeon. Flocked.png|Wooly with a baby bird Guard llama.png|Wooly guarding sheep (though he doesn't know from what) Carpal tunnel.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Llamas Category:Lumpy-Sue Characters